I WAS A TEENAGE WEREWOLF
by HOLLSTRFEREVUR
Summary: lol this iz my 1st story plz read!1!
1. Chapter 1

hello. my nam is Destiny Angel Sakura Malfoy. I wuz tken away frum my real family, and my bruther draco bcuz i am a werewuf. But I am nut lyk oter werewufs bcuz I turn pink and get mi fur trimmed whenever I can. But now im bak in howgarts cuz i found out im a withc. o. nd. Prof. Snap gave me a potion so dat i dont turn into a werewuf nemore, unless i want 2.

i am in gryffinor houz wif my best friend hermione. thou she is a goff and her bf is ron weazly. Ron is emo and lieks guiz and grrls. he wares lots ov eyeliner n stuff wiff tite pants. 2day is my 1st day at hagworts sine i was gon 4 a wile but iv known hemione 4 a while so i waznt umcomfterbal or nethang since i knew someone here.

i was on paltfrm 9 nd tree quarterz waitn 4 hermoine when sudenly i saw sum1 wif black hiar. it was... HARRY POTTER.

of curse i ddnt kno dat at da tiem. He waz sooooooooooooooooooo cute. i culd tell i rly liekd him alredy.

He strted waking towards me. "hey" he said. "u new?"

"ya" i replied. "who r u?"

He brushed awai da bangz in his fac which reveled a rely weerd scar.

"Oh. My names Haryr."

"hi hary," i sed shyly. "i'm Destiny Angel Sakura Malfoy."

"malfoy!?" hary exlcamed

"ya," i roared, "y??"

"u dunt look lyk da malfoy i no."

"oh u mean darco? he's my twin brodaer. hez noffin lyk me, thou."

"o dat explainz it." he said. "so why havnt I seen u befoar Desinty?"

"u havnet scen me b4 bcuz i was in amerika wif my aunt. i'm a werewof. but prof. snapp sent me dis potion dat doesnt make me turn into a werewlf unless i want 2."

"UR A WEARWOF?!?!" Harry exclamed. "OMG I WULDNT HAVE GUESED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Den Mermione cam up 2 us. "Hey guise. Wats up?" She gav me a big hug "DESTINY I HAVENT SEEN U IN FOREVR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"O.M.F.G. HERMINNNY!!" i sed sexily, hugging hermeon back.

"u didn'yt tel me dat u mknew destny, heromine!" hary yeled, walkin away.

"no, wiat! harry!" i yelled after hem, leting go of hermoie.

lol wut do u guyz think?


	2. Chapter 2

"omfg, harry wait!" i ran after hem sexily.

"wut do u want, desiny?" he shooted at me.

"why r u runnign?"

"idk but anywayz da train is her so we shuld get on!"

"K" I said following harry and Hermion on da train.

"So wut howse are u in? Do u no yet?!?!" Hermime asked me exitedely.

Jus den...

I SAW MY TWIN BROTER DRACO!!!!!!

"OMG, DRACO!" i sed wavig at hem frum in frnt of teh tran.

draco ddnt say anythin, he just lookd at me.

he luked kinda high.

"Um. Who r u?" He asked. Draco wuz rly comfuzd i tink he ddnt remeber me all which mad me sad sine wer twins and we grew up together except 4 when i went 2 go live wit mah aunt in america.

I gapsed, sparkng ters comin down ym pale face, "darco! how cud u not remember me! i'm ur twin sister, for god's sake!"

"u don't look dat familar."

"u bastrd!"

I den walked away and cried in da lavatry (sp?) of da train i waz relly hurt by that. How culd darco not remember me?!?!?!?

Harry made a mad face at draco. "HOW CULD U DO THAT?! DRACO DATS UR SISTER!!!!!"

"U DONT NO THAT SCARBOY!" Draco hissed bak. "U DUNT EVEN HAVE ANY SIBILINGS!"

Draco den wakked awa rly fast he looked mad.

"Wat dose he know?!" Draco thout. "He dosent no notin!"

"dat wux rely mean of darco wasnt it hermioen?" hary sed, lokin back at hermien.

hermieon wasn't listening. she wuz looking for her bf ron. den all of a suden, ron appearated into the compatrmnet.

"omfg, ron!" hermoine yeled, jumpin up onto hem. ron wuz wear rely tite pants nd a blak goffik t-shirt. of course, i ddn't no dis cuz i wuz in da bafthroom cring.

Ron n hermoine r rly dffernent even tho dey dress da same almost. ron lukz rly emo and hrmione is goffik. a lut of ppl dont dink dat hermione n i are good friendz since i ware hollisster and she goez to hot topik to get her clothes.

NEway. (lol!)

I cam out of da bathroom sinze I waz done cryin and sat down nezt 2 Harry.

Harry sad "dunt wrry about maldoy hes an azz sometimez. juzt ignor it."

"But Im hiz sister!!!" i shoted.

"srry dat muz sux!" hary sad laffing.

we all strted laffing. it was a good tiem.

sudnly we were at hogwartz!!!!

"omg, finaly" i siad, loking ovr at hary. ron and hermone was making out. ron's hand wereunder hermone's shirt.

"lol hay guys, were hear." i giggled.

despit da emotinal trip, im redy 4 my stay hagworts!!!

k, i wrkd relly hrd on dis!!!!!! plx reviwe, oky!!?


End file.
